world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021214-JossikMeouet
GG: Joss-k sw-ms up to, h-s face one of carefully restra-ned anger. "Hey Meowt, - have a quest-on for you." TC: "ạnḍ?" TC: "Aṙė yọu ạskịng pėṙmịssịọn ṭọ ạsk?" GG: "No, s-mply lett-ng you know you're about to be asked a quest-on. My quest-on -s, exactly what the fuck makes you th-nk you have the author-ty to dec-de who the leader of th-s team -s?" TC: "I ḍọn'ṭ. Whọ ịs sạyịng I ḍọ?" GG: "Well, Ryspor just told me that you and Ser-ad dec-ded that she's the leader now. And - want to know what makes you th-nk you can do that." TC: "Jumpịng ṭọ cọnclusịọns∴" shė shṙugs, "Sėṙịạḍ ạnḍ I mėṙėly hạḍ ạ ḍịscussịọn ọn Lėạḍėṙshịp. Ṭhė ịḍėạ wạs ṭọssėḍ ạṙọunḍ, ḃuṭ shė wạs nėṙvọus ạḃọuṭ cọnfṙọnṭịng. I mėṙėly gạvė hėṙ sọmė cọnfịḍėncė." GG: "You do real-ze that the ent-re reason we're on th-s world -s because Ryspor's the leader, r-ght? Th-s -s h-s world, des-gned by the game for h-m. Hav-ng someone else as leader on th-s world -s completely fuck-ng retarded." TC: "It's easy to put blame on someone you don't know, isn't it? Had it been up to me, I'd have just pointed out some other ways for him to take his team into account when he makes decisions." GG: Joss-k gr-ts h-s teeth, try-ng not to lose h-s temper. "F-rst of all, everyth-ng Ryspor does, he does for h-s fr-ends. Yes, he's made some bad dec-s-ons, but he -s always try-ng to help people, you smug, self-r-ghteous b-tch." TC: "Are you and he ever going to come up with something else to call me? It's getting so old, I think the drones are after it." GG: "We both call you that because -ts the most f-tt-ng descr-ptor. That's l-ke compla-n-ng about people call-ng a table a table. However, -f you want, - can just as eas-ly call you a wh-ny, pushy nooksta-n." TC: "Variety is the spice of life. At any rate, has it not occurred to you that Seriad may have wanted to take leadership into her own hands? She's been with this group longer, and she knows how it operates. TC: She stands to gain a lot from this world if passing on Leon's magic is truth. Oh, but so far we've not even sat around and discussed a tactic or approach... Just swam around and tossed insults like they were candy." TC: "If he wants to be leader, he needs to lead. If it was so simple for him to give it up to Seriad, as shy as she is, he had no business Leading at all." GG: Joss-k snarls and slams her up aga-nst the wall. "F-rst of all, don't talk about h-m l-ke that. Second of all, maybe -nstead of try-ng to dr-ve wedges and weaken our leaders resolve, maybe you should, - dont know, try and help the team? Th-rdly, don't pretend you haven't enjoyed the -nsults." Hate bo-ls beh-nd h-s eyes. TC: Meouet avoids eye-contact, "Oh, this is what it's all about, isn't it?..." The squirming to escape his grip doesn't appear to be helping much, "Perhaps... it would be better if his matesprit was focused on helping him instead of filling his other quadrants..." She audibly grits her teeth. GG: Joss-k rolls h-s eyes. "Oh, get over yourself. - came to talk to you because whatever the fuck you're do-ng, -t's obv-ously not help-ng. So, how about you try to be support-ve and help the team -nstead of sett-ng people aga-nst each other. Yes, - do hate you, but -t's not l-ke -'m arrang-ng my fuck-ng schedule around you." TC: "Then please tell me what the plan is, He-Who-Is-Quick-To-Hate, or were you just content to sit back and watch an old merman make digusting advances on a young ladytroll with promises of magic. At least when she and I spoke, we talked about looking for an alternative way to acquire it." GG: Joss-k t-ghtens h-s gr-p ever so sl-ghtly. "Oh, no, - haven't put any thought at all -nto -t. -t l-terally never crossed my m-nd. Oh wa-t, yeah -t d-d, - just d-dn't feel l-ke d-scuss-ng -t w-th the person who who so far has only d-srupted the team. Also, -f you don't want to be so eas-ly hated," He g-ves a shark-sh gr-n. "try not be-ng a smug, self r-ghteous b-tch." TC: "You're boring me." She feigns a yawn, "Fine, let's give it a try. How about a group meeting?" GG: Joss-k puts a hand over h-s mouth -s mock horror. "Oh my gog, -'ve been BOR-NG you? How could - be so terr-ble? - am so, so sorry, oh w-se one. Yes, let's have a group meet-ng, that -s l-terally the greatest -dea - have ever heard." He releases her. TC: "Shame you had to come all the way over to smug, self-righteous me to get it, isn't it?" GG: "Qu-te a shame -ndeed. - certa-nly wasn't expect-ng such a burst of -ns-ght from you when - came to talk to you.." TC: "Keep a mind about as open as your quadrants then, dear." she smirks. GG: "Well, as long as my head -sn't as empty as yours, - th-nk -'ll be f-ne." He sm-rks r-ght back. TC: "Oh, and you were just going on about how clever I was... You seem to have a problem." GG: "- meant your quadrants. As empty as your quadrants." TC: "Nice save, but not in time. And it seems you're trying to fix that, so it was a terrible attempt in the first place... I've got some notes to prepare for the group discussion. If you'll excuse, me I have /better things to do/." GG: "You know, -f you don't want people to hate you, you m-ght try not be-ng a nooksta-n." GG: "Later, Mewt." TC: " Sorry, I think my ancestor was the Arsehole. Impossible for me to deny fate." GG: "You are do-ng a stellar job of l-v-ng up to that fate. N-ce work." TC: Meouet smiles and turns to swim away. GG: Joss-k turns to sw-m away as well, 'acc-dentally' h-tt-ng the back of her head w-th h-s ta-l as he leaves.